Raids
Raids Raids are where you fight another player. The player raiding,which is you, has an advantage because the player you are raiding is unaware until you fail to or successfully raid that player. When you choose to find an opponent to raid a random player will be chosen. You will be shown the players rank, reputation, the materials/food you will receive for winning and the players defense team leader. You will also see their player name and the faction they are in, you then have the choice to find a new opponent for an amount of Food based on your Town Hall or to attack for 1 Raid Energy. The game gives you 5 minutes to choose to raid or find a new opponent and then it will automatically switch the player. The reputation points gained from the raids do not provide any milestone rewards. The reputation points are earned to climb the Leaderboard positions. Also, the opponents which you receive in the raids depend on the reputation points which you have. If you have more reputation points, you will be matched with the players who have more reputation points and you will gain more resources. Scopely Support Team wins, they will receive food, materials, and reputation points, and sometimes, tokens, or battle items/ingredients are rewarded as well. Currently, every player has a maximum of 6 Raid Energy, each energy take 45 minutes to refill each time. However, there is an item called Raid Energy Refills that can refill all of your Raid Energy instantly. Raid Energy Refills can be purchased from the Shop, given as a milestone reward during tournaments, or given as a reward for completing one of your daily missions. Raid Refills are stored in General within inventory. There is also a Raid Tournament feature, where the players receive extra bonuses, or elite characters. This is usually played over 2 days. The amount of resources that can be taken appears to be capped at what the Players Level is. As of Update 1.10, you are now able to Revenge Raid for your Factions. If someone in your Faction has been raided, you can go to your Faction,in the menu tab, hit the "Activity" tab, and then you can choose to avenge a faction ally. When avenging a faction ally (you can also be avenged), it is treated like a 'normal' Revenge Raid with you gaining Reputation, Food, Materials, Raid Tournament Points (If a tournament is active) and possibly Gear/Basic Tokens/Elite Weapon Tokens. The faction ally you are avenging will get 30% of the Resources/Materials, (If you are avenged than you will get 30% of the winnings). (The resulting winnings will be 70% for 'avenger' and 30% for 'avenged'). Faction Rewards While a Faction Tournament is running, successful Raids will reward your Faction with Faction Trophies, the more Faction Trophies that your faction gets the higher you will rank and the better your rewards will be.(Each Faction members Faction Trophies combine). Reward Notes If you start wars or a tourney in one group, you will not receive any prizes for going to another group and finishing with them. (No prize from the original faction or the new one). Milestone Rewards(Individual Rewards) While the Faction Tournament is running, you get extra rewards depending on the amount of Faction Trophies you have gained. Reputation Points Explained[Armofatlas] First and foremost, the amount of reputation points earned (or lost) is determined by the opponent's reputation in relation to your own - NOT THEIR RANK! Lets start with the range. The most you can gain from raiding someone is 25 reputation points. It doesn't matter if you're rank 5000 and take down #1 - you will only receive 25 reputation points. The least that will ever be taken from you is 6 reputation points. That is if you attack a high rep player and lose as well as if they attack you and win. Next is the scale. If you attack someone that is the same reputation as you (give or take a couple), you will gain or lose 15 reputation points. This is a constant. As you move further away from your own reputation level (by percent), the more this number changes. Every percent (roughtly) translates into one reputation point. It works as follows: -10% = You gain 6 or they gain 25 -5% = You gain 10 or they gain 20 even = You gain 15 or they gain 15 +5% = You gain 20 or they gain 10 +10% = You gain 25 or they gain 6 As far as I can tell, the percent is based on the person doing the attacking, NOT the person being attacked. This might sound irrelevant, but from a numerical standpoint - it makes a difference. Example: If you are 2500 rep, you would need to attack someone who has at least 2750 rep or higher to get 25 per win, but you only stand to lose 6. If someone with 2250 rep or lower attacks you and wins, you will lose 25 reps, but a revenge attack will only net you 6 in return. What does it mean as a system? The percent system functions as a bell curve that is stable at the center. The lower you are in rep, the easier it's going to be for you to rank up to the middle of the pack where everyone is roughly even. The higher you are in rep, the harder it is for you to gain a lot of rep per win and the easier it is for you to lose reps, pulling you back toward the middle of the pack. This prevents the higher ranks from leaving everyone in the dust. What does this mean to the player? This gives you a basic idea of how to get the most reps per raid. It isn't necessary to raid much further than 10% higher rep than yourself since the reward is not going to be any greater. Tutorial/Hints and tips video Thanks to Macca From the Shadows External Links *Scopely Raiding Forum Category:Raids Category:Factions Category:Food Category:Materials